


His King

by DivineSquishy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Felix/Sylvain, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy
Summary: You take and take, and you know that he will always say yes.Day Two: Dubious Consent





	His King

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say angst?
> 
> [Prompts used](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019)

You don’t notice his hesitance at first, those little pauses in his movement, the tightly drawn lips. All you see is bared skin, littered with scars, skin you plan to touch every inch of before the night is over. 

You reach out, run your hand through his hair, loosen the tie. The dark strands that spill over his shoulders are a beautiful contrast to the lightness of his skin.

You lean in, kiss along his neck with feathery kisses, tongue darting out to taste the light sheen of salt on his skin. You can feel him shudder. In pleasure, you assume, you _demand_, because he is yours, you’re his _king_ and you _want_.

It is because he is yours that you bare your teeth, sink them into his neck until you hear a hiss of pain, until you know you’ve marked him. Let the world know.

You don’t know if he has done this before, yet you suspect he’s fooled around with Sylvain before, and so you’re not entirely careful when you push into him with a finger, relishing in the tightness, the warmth.

_Let them play around_, you think, swallowing his gasp with your mouth, coaxing his tongue into playing with yours, _In the end you’ll always be mine_.

He’s not quite ready for you, not quite wet enough from what oil you could find when you push in, but he is hard all the same, and so you set a punishing pace, leaving more marks on his skin, taking your pleasure and barely giving him any.

You’re his _king_!

The beast inside you roars when he whispers a name that isn’t yours.

He’d agreed. He’d said _yes_.

So you take and take, and even when he refuses to look at you when you spill inside, you know that he will always say yes.

A subject obeying his king.

But his heart won’t be yours.


End file.
